Lightning in the Dark
by Blood Lust Fairy
Summary: Junpei has always tried to hide his identity, only to accidentally blow it kissing his closeted-gay best friend, Kouichi. Junpei swears it was a mistake, but no one could deny the love between the 2.  Yaoi   Mpreg
1. Faint

This Story contains mpreg and yaoi. If you do not like this, do not read!

This plot takes about 5 years from Frontier.

* * *

Kouichi was running to class, exhausted. He had stayed up the entire night, due to a stupid bet. He ran into the class. He wasn't in the same class as his friends and brother. He had advanced a grade and would be graduating with his friend, Junpei Shibiyama. He sat down beside him and smiled.

Ever since the 2 started to hang out, they've grown closer than people thought. Some of the fellow students even called Junpei a fag, which usually pissed Kouichi off. Kouichi was a closet homosexual, in fact, and he knew for a fact Junpei was straight.

Through, that didn't explain the fact Junpei had no girlfriend and him spending every night hanging around him. Kouichi enjoyed the company and would often get closer to him in class.

"Okay, students, turn to Page 396." Everyone turned and looked back up.

"Yes, Sensei!" All except for the warrior of darkness who quickly fell asleep, snoring loudly.

"Ugh. Kouichi's so weird." said a female student, poking him.

"Maybe Junpei was too hard on him last night!" With that, the class laughed, all except Junpei.

He got up, "Sensei, may I take Kouichi to the nurse?"

"Yes, Junpei-san." Junpei quickly scooped up the dark haired boy and walked to the nurse's office.

"What happened to Kouichi-kun!" The young nurse was worried.

"He passed out in class." Junpei laid him on the bed as the nurse examined him.

"Goodness. Just exhaustion!" Junpei held back a chuckle. The Nurse acted like she had a crush on every student.

"Mind if I stay in and watch him?"

"Sure, Junpei-kun." With that, the nurse left and Junpei sat beside Kouichi's bed, smiling as the younger male snored lighter than before. It almost made him look like an angel.

Junpei blushed as that thought came into his mind, "Maybe just one kiss wouldn't hurt." He slowly pressed his lips against the warrior of darkness's lip, only to hear numerous gasps. He turned and saw Kouji, Takuya, and Izumi. They must have heard and Junpei quickly hid behind the bed, seeing Kouji's look of anger, _'I hate Ichi's younger brother...'_

Kouichi woke up from the noise and looked up at Junpei, "Junpei-san, did you kiss me?" Junpei hid again, not wanting to be killed by the younger twin._  
_


	2. Dating

This Story contains mpreg and yaoi. If you do not like this, do not read!

This plot takes about 5 years from Frontier.

* * *

Junpei slowly nodded, before hiding again due to Kouji. Kouichi, however, blushed and smiled a smile Junpei had never seen. A smile that showed love and friendship.

"Well, it felt nice." The warrior of darkness giggled lightly. Junpei stared, along with the others. They never heard Kouichi giggle before in their lives.

Then, to shock the others, Kouichi lifted up Junpei's face and kissed him back. Junpei, reluctantly, kissed back, knowing Kouji would kill him later.

"Junpei is a dead man..." muttered Kouji. Even through Kouichi was older, Kouji still protected him.

Izumi eyed him, "Hurt him and I'm sure Kouichi will hurt YOU." With that, Kouji slowly inched away. Getting hurt was okay for him usually, but not if it was by his twin.

Junpei gasped when the older twin pulled away, "Does this make us a couple?"

Kouichi blushed brightly, "If you want us to be..."

"I do..." Junpei held the older twin, much to his embarrassment, but he enjoyed the hug.

* * *

It has been a week since they started to date and they were once again spending the night. Except for some small detail. The 2 weren't playing videogames. The 2 were making out in the older twin's bedroom.

If all went to plan, tonight will be the 1st night of the rest of their lives.


	3. Pain

This Story contains mpreg and yaoi. If you do not like this, do not read!

This plot takes about 5 years from Frontier.

Sorry. I've been extremely sick lately, so no sex scene.

* * *

Kouichi stretched when he woke up, smiling at his lover, "I'm glad we don't have school today."

He laid back down and cuddled close to Junpei, before quickly getting up and running to the bathroom.

Junpei blinked when he awoke, hearing the noise of a toilet flushing, "Kou, you okay?"

Kouichi got out soon afterward, looking sick, "I'm fine, Junpei-kun."

"Good." Junpei got up and kissed him, before getting his clothes and getting dressed, "I'll see you later."

Kouichi waved by and sat down soon after dressing. He suddenly grabbed his stomach and cried out in pain, "What the fu-!" He couldn't complete it as he collapsed in pain, crying.

When Junpei returned, he rushed to his still unconscious lover and held him, "Don't worry. The doctor may have our answers."

Before Junpei could get up, he felt Kouichi grab on tightly to his shirt, crying, "Don't...lea..ve...me!" Junpei had never seen his boyfriend in this much pain. He hurried to the hospital.


	4. Result

This Story contains mpreg and yaoi. If you do not like this, do not read!

This plot takes about 5 years from Frontier.

* * *

When the 2 arrived, Kouichi was still curled up tightly. Junpei looked down concerned and waited for a doctor to see them.

"Kimura, Kouichi." Junpei ran over there and walked with the doctor down the hall, "Doctor, Kouichi was experiencing some pain in his stomach. He was unconscious and holding his stomach when I returned from the store."

"Could be a number of reasons why, but our best bet would be a sonogram, in case of ulcers or tumors." The thought of Kouichi having cancer made Junpei start to cry. "But, most likely it's a bad stomach virus."

Junpei laid Kouichi on the bed and listed his shirt up as the doctor grabbed some gel and rubbed it on Kouichi's stomach. The coldness woke the younger male up.

"Ichi-chan, relax." Kouichi blushed softly at the nickname. "Sorry."

The doctor started up the machine and moved the remote over Kouichi's stomach. He stared in shock at what he saw.

"What!" The lovers were concerned.

"Kouichi, were you ever a girl?"

"That's a dumb question to ask! You can ask my mom, my brother and my bastard of a father that I was born male!"

"Well, there's good news and bad news..."

"Good news first." said Kouichi.

"It's not cancer or ulcers." Junpei breathed in, at ease.

"What is it then?"

"Kouichi Kimura... is pregnant."

Junpei stared in shock and quickly ran off. Kouichi noticed and started to cry, "Bastard!"

Junpei reached his own house and grabbed his contact book and called the only one he knew would help, "Hey, Izumi?"

"Yes, Junpei?"

"Is it bad to ditch a pregnant lover?"

"Very bad."

"Is it Karma bad?"

"More like uber karma bad."

"I'm in trouble then."

"Why?"

As Junpei explained what happened, Kouichi called Kouji to pick him up. When Kouji arrived, Kouichi sat in the back of the car.

"What happened?"

"I'm...pre...gnant and Junpei's the father."

Kouji nearly puked when he discovered his own twin was pregnant and worse, Junpei was the father, "Why wasn't he with you?"

"He ran off the second he got the results." Kouji growled and quickly drove to Junpei's house, "That guy is dead!"

Junpei put down the phone and groaned. Who knew Izumi could yell? He heard knocking and looked through, seeing Kouji, "Not opening it! You're going to kill me anyway!"

"Open up. I have Kouichi." Junpei reluctantly opened and he backed away and grabbed a bat, "Come close enough and I swing."


	5. Talk

This Story contains mpreg and yaoi. If you do not like this, do not read!

This plot takes about 5 years from Frontier.

* * *

Junpei watched as Kouji walked in, followed by his brother. "Let's talk about this, Junpei." said Kouji.

"Sure." The 3 sat down, Kouichi staying beside his brother at all times. When Junpei tried to speak to him, Kouji stopped him.

"That's rude, Kouji."

"It's also rude to dump someone you knock up. " Kouichi blushed furiously and scooted closer to his brother.

Junpei sighed. He had a feeling he was going to be dead in 5 minutes, "The reason why I left him is because I'm not ready to be a father and males aren't supposed to be able to carry them. If we were supposed to, we'd be born with birth canals."

Kouichi stood up, "Who needs a birth canal when you have a loving heart!" Both males stared at the older twin's anger.

"Look. I'll get back together with him if he gets an abortion."

Kouichi turned and walked off, trying not to cry. Kouji followed.

"There's only one way, but I'm not doing that!"

Kouji blinked, "You mean, you're going to have the child?"

"Yes."

"But, you don't have a father for the child."

"I know, but we'll do great on our own." Kouichi walked home and sighed. He put his hand on his stomach, "Don't worry, angel, momma's going to protect you with his life.


End file.
